


Fright Twilight (this is the dumbest title, but I’m going with it)

by Invaderdoom78



Series: Vincturi [1]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78
Summary: When Peter finds out who killed his parents, he goes to the lair of the vampire responsible alone  to kill him. Luckily for him, Aro, with whom he’s in a weird love/hate relationship, comes to his aid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a gif set made by julielilac on Tumblr.  
Part 1: https://julielilac.tumblr.com/post/187421403446/vampire-x-vampire-hunter-au-1-peter-found-out  
Part 2: https://julielilac.tumblr.com/post/187735301090/vampire-x-vampire-hunter-au-3-charlie

Peter knew he’d fucked up the moment he had fallen through the trap door that lead down to Jerry's basement lair; especially once he realized that there were no obvious ways of escape in plain sight, no windows to break through, no visible stairs leading back up to the main floor, and no doors with a brightly lit exit sign flashing above it. Maybe if he’d bothered to track down Charley and bring him along as backup the lack of an obvious escape route wouldn’t be as much of a problem as it was now, but the moment he’d learned who had killed his parents the only thing he could think of was avenging them. Grabbing his shotgun and flashlight Peter quickly scanned his surroundings before slowly walking forward, weapon at the ready. Taking a deep breath the hunter stepped into a narrow, barley lit hallway. He’d barely made it halfway down when an arm suddenly reached down from the ceiling, grabbing him by the front of the shirt, and throwing him down the hall into a wall. Crying out in pain Peter grabbed the back of his head, feeling around for any injuries or blood, as Jerry fell from where he had been hiding in the shadows of the ceiling.   
“My, my look at how you’ve grown” Jerry said, looking Peter up and down “you’ve got your mother's eyes. So tell me. Did you come here to kill me?” There was a pause as he held his arms open in a come at me gesture “well, good luck” Scrambling back up to his feet Peter leveled his shotgun and fired at the vampire several times, missing everytime “you know, I noticed something weird about you” he started slowly walking towards Peter  
“Stay back!” Peter said, desperately trying to hit the vampire   
“You smell like a vampire, but you’re mortal. Tell me, did you fuck one of us?”  
“Fuck off!” Peter growled through gritted teeth, finally managing to hit Jerry in the shoulder   
“Am I right?” Jerry asked, smirking as he watched Peter tumble backwards off a small drop off  
Groaning Peter propped himself up on his elbows and looked back up at the vampire as stood at the edge of the stoop, looking down at him, chuckling.   
“I gave you a chance to live” Jerry said, finally hoping down to where Peter was, still lying on the ground “you screwed it up, so now I’m going to kill you and no one can help you”  
“Newsflash, asshole” Alec said, he and Jane having appeared out of thin air, standing where Jerry had just been “he has back up” he then used his powers to disable the other vampire  
“Alec? Jane?” Peter asked, frantically looking from one twin to the other   
He had seen the two a handful of times before but there was never much conversation that happened between them. Alec would occasionally attempt to have a polite bare bones conversation, but Jane never said anything to him, just looked at him with less and less malice each time they met. While this was happening, Jerry was looking back and forth from Peter to the twins trying to figure out who these two vampires who’d just invaded his territory were and just how the vampire hunter knew them.  
“Enough” Aro said, having just appeared next to the twins, signaling for Alec to stop  
With a small smile gracing his face Aro walked up to Peter.   
“What the hell are you doing here?” Peter asked once Aro was directly in front of him  
“Getting you out of trouble. As usual” Aro said, holding out his hand for the vampire hunter to take “get up, we’re leaving”   
“No one is going anywhere” Jerry said as Aro pulled Peter back to his feet “he’s my prey and I am going to suck him dry”  
Turning around Aro faced Jerry, half standing in front of Peter “This mortal belongs to me and scum like you will never taste his blood” turning to look at Jane and Alec he gave them a small nod “leave him to my people. Let’s go”   
Since her brother’s powers hadn’t taken full effect yet Jane had decided to use the moment to her advantage watched with a small smile as Jerry fell to the ground in agonising pain.   
“By the way” Aro said as he and Peter reached the hall that would take them back to the room Peter had fallen through the floor into “I met your friend on the way here”   
“What friend?” Peter asked, having no idea who he could possibly be talking about   
“Oh” Aro said as Charley came running down the hall “there he is”  
“Charlie” Peter asked, looking over the young man  
“Peter?” Charley asked, lowering his crossbow only to immediately raise it again once he spotted Aro   
“What are you doing here?” Peter asked, staring at the crossbow “... are you trying to kill this bastard too?”  
“Yeah” Charley said, glancing over at Aro every other second “is that why you’re here too?”  
“Yeah”  
“Looks like Jerry has been a busy vampire” Aro said, in a rather monotone voice   
Once Alecs powers had finally kicked in, it had numbed the effects of Janes powers enough for Jerry to get back to his feet.  
“Blah blah blah” Jerry mocked, standing up straight “I’ll die of boredom before any of you even try to kill me”   
“Then die, motherfucker!” Charley exclaimed, whipping around to use the shotgun he’d had strapped to his back to shoot a hole into the ceiling above them, a bright beam of sunlight shining through   
“Nice try” Jerry said, after slipping around the beam of light  
“How about this” Peter said, pulling the steak launcher off of his hip, aiming it right at Jerry’s heart, only to have it backfire when he pulled the trigger  
“That’s all” Jerry chuckled “lame”  
“Fuckin’ ebay!” Peter growled through gritted teeth, hitting the side of the barrel in an attempt to unjam it  
“Uh” Alec said, when Aro rejoined him and his sister “should I…?” Aro raised his hand slightly and shook his head “ok”   
“I’ve got a plan” Charley said, pulling the ski mask that was attached to his outfit over his head and face “do you have your lighter?”  
“So that’s what that smell is” Peter said, pulling out his lighter “you ready?”   
“Yeah” Charley said, adjusting his goggles so they were secure against his face   
Rolling the flint under his thumb Peter slowly reached for Charlie's pant leg, the flame catching on a pocket flap before quickly spreading across the gasolene soaked clothing. Grabbing and opening the spring snap hook that was attached to his belt, Charley charged at Jerry, tackling him to the ground and clipping the hook onto the vampire’s belt loops. Thus leading to an almost play by play of what had happened in the movie; the flames quickly spreading over the vampires body in his attempt to shake Charley off of him, slaming both of them into as many objects and walls as he could before he found himself dead center in the middle of the beam of sunlight Charley had created earlier, accelerating the burning effect of the fire. Grabbing the steak that he’d hidden in his waistband and used it to stab the vampire in his now exposed heart. Letting out a shrill shriek Jerry seemed to explode as his body turned to ash and Charley was left laying unmoving on the dirt floor. Ripping off his jacket Peter ran over to Charlie, throwing his jacket on top of the young man’s body, using it to smother the remaining flames as Jane joining him at his side curious as to whether or not the other vampire hunter had survived.   
“Charlie!” Peter exclaimed, pulling the goggles off of Charile’s face “wake up, Charlie” he stated gently slapping the side of the younger mans face “come on!”   
“Hey, buddy” Charley said weakly, slowly opening his eyes  
“Impressive” Jane muttered under her breath   
“You scared me, you little shit” Peter said, before leaning down to kiss Charley causing the twins to look at each other before glancing over at Aro   
“Oh my” Aro said softly, swallowing the small lump that had formed in his throat


	2. Chapter 2

With Jerry very obviously now dead and Charley very obviously still alive Peter helped the young man get back to his feet, making sure to keep the weight off of the injured leg, both of them blissfully unaware of the of the unbridled fury that was simmering inside of Aro as he watched them. Clenching the muscles in his jaw tightly, Aro managed to hold his tongue as he eyed down Peter helping Charley limp his way out of the deceased vampires lair; while Jane watched them blankly and Alec was feeling just the slightest bit of concern for the hunters safety. Placing a gentle hand on the twins upper backs Aro lead them out of the basement lair as well, taking them out through a back entrance so no humans would spot them, as even in his rage he wanted to make sure the two got on the plane back to Volterra safely (because there is nothing anyone can do to convince me that he doesn’t have parenteral feelings for them and if you feel otherwise, you’re lyin’ to yourself). With him and Charley now safely outside Peter loaded the young man into the back of his car, so he could prop up his injured leg, before running over to the diver’s side. Starting up the car Peter pointed it in the direction of the nearest hospital while also attempting to get in touch with Jane Brewster. Since Jerry's lair was at least an hour away from where Charley and his mother lived Peter knew he’d have to stick around until she got there; not only so he could tell the doctors any medical information Jane had given him, but also so he could relay anything the doctors had told him before she got there before finally heading home. Once he got back to his house the first thing Peter did was kick off his shoes and tossed his car keys into the small bowel he kept by the front door before making a b-line towards his bar, blissfully unaware of the fact that he was not alone.  
“For fucks sake!” Peter exclaimed, almost dropping the bottle of Midori he was holding when he spotted Aro in the dark sitting in one of the high back chairs by the fireplace, reading from one of the books he had left behind for when he came for a visit “will you stop breaking into my house. You scared the shit out of me! Why are you here, anyway?” He set down his glass and the bottle “shouldn’t you be heading back to Volterra with the twins?”   
”I’m here to punish you for your naughty behavior earlier” Aro said dryly, not looking up from his book   
“...If you’re talking about me and Charlie, that was a friendly kiss” Peter said, waiting for a response from the vampire only to have him slam his book shut and then down onto the end table “fine. Jeez” he picked his half filled glass, downing it’s contents within an instant “I am gonna go to bed now so feel free to sit out here for the rest of the night and pout all you want”  
Slipping out of his jacket Peter dropped it on the back of a bar stool while Aro silently followed him with his eyes as he walked back into his bedroom; stripping out of all of his clothing, leaving them lying on the floor. Pushing the crumpled sheets out of the way Peter collapsed face down onto his bed, using his feet to kick the bed sheets until he was able to grab hold of them and pull them at least half way up his body before almost instantly falling asleep, exhausted and already a bit sore from the nights previous escapades. The next day he was awoken by the sun shining directly into his eyes. Groaning the vampire hunter grabbed his second pillow and used it to cover his face in a desperate attempt to fall back asleep, only giving up once it became beyond painfully obvious that it wasn’t going to happen. Throwing the pillow onto the ground Peter kicked off his blankets and rolled out of bed, grabbing his silk robe and wrapping it around himself, before stepping out into the living room, finding that all of the clothing he’d left on the floor, and not just what had been left there from the previous night, had been neatly folded and placed on the chair Aro had been sitting in earlier. Picking up the folded clothing Peter went to throw them into his laundry room looking for any trace of Aro on the way, but not finding any. Pushing open the door to the laundry room with his foot, he dropped all of the clothes he was holding into the washer when he felt a sudden presence behind him, standing barely an inch away.   
“Fuck!” Peter exclaimed somewhat angrily, at the vampire’s sudden appearance behind him “will you stop sneaking up on me”  
“Good morning, Vincent” Aro said, voice barely above a whisper, his lips ghosting across Peters, as he rested both of his hands on the others chest, one slipping underneath the robe “did you sleep well?”   
“Y-yeah” Peter said, leaning back against the washer “how was your night?”  
“Fine” Aro said, not moving from the position he had them in, the hand he’d slipped underneath the robe gently stroking the flesh above his heart   
“Do you have any plans for today?” Aro asked, as Peter placed his hands on the vampire’s hips   
“No” Peter said quietly, leaning forward in an attempt to connect their lips, only to have Aro pull back just enough to keep the hunter from getting what he wanted   
“Marvelous” Aro said stepping away completely   
Turning out of the small room the vampire walked away, the slightest bit of an extra sway to his hips as he walked, leaving Peter flustered and still leaning back against the washer as he watched Aro leave. After a minute of deepish breathing Peter was able to pry himself away from the machine and follow the other man out of the tiny tiny room. Readjusting the opening of his robe the hunter wandered into his kitchen intending to make himself some kind of breakfast, but was left staring in front of an almost completely empty fridge. Groaning at the lack of food in his house Peter was about to give up his search of the cold box when he saw a carton of eggs sitting in the very back, praying that the container had some heft to it when he picked it up; he couldn’t have been more relieved when he felt that one end was very obviously heavier than the other, now he didn’t have to go out and get groceries until tomorrow, you know, if he remembered. Walking over to the stove, he grabbed his only frying pan and turned on the flame, vaguely aware of the fact that Aro was once again invading his personal bubble, but this time the vampire was making sure there was no physical contact between them. Leaning in close enough for Peter to feel his breath tickling the back of his neck Aro started up an innocent conversation as the hunter attempted to cook himself up some eggs. Though it didn’t take long into the conversation for Aro to start giving Peter gentle lingering brushes of his hand against his skin and brief teasing touches, that were kept up throughout the day, slowly increasing in frequency; especially when Peter began leaning into them, which really didn’t take very long. Once his breakfast was cooked Peter quickly slipped the eggs onto a plate before scurrying over to the bar so he could have a place to sit and eat, thankful that the vampire didn’t follow him, instead choosing to go off to another part of the house to let him eat in relative peace, as he would occasionally pass by to give him a few more gentle touches. When he finished eating Peter left the plate in the sink, half full of dirty dishes, and wandered out into the living room, hearing a faint vibration coming from somewhere in the room. Looking around, he spotted Aro’s phone, that he’d gotten so he and Peter could keep in touch while they were apart, that had been left behind on the couch by the vampire, Janes name flashing across the caller id.   
“Hey” Peter said, draping himself over the back of the couch so he could grab the phone and answer it “everything alright?”   
“Yeah” Jane said from the other end, sounding only mildly surprised that Aro wasn’t the one to answer “we were just calling to let Aro know we landed”   
“Alright I’ll let him know” Peter said, letting a small pause linger to make sure that neither she or her brother had anything else to say “...bye”   
“Was that Jane and Alec?” Aro asked, as Peter handed him his phone   
“Yeah, Jane said they just landed”   
“Wonderful!” Aro said, looking relieved   
Eventually the two got settled in together on the couch with Peter turning on his T.V., flipping through a lot of channels until he eventually settled on watching Salem's Lot (because why the fuck not). The two sat in silence as the movie was just a way to waste some time, but at some point past the halfway mark of the movie Peter had slouched into Aro’s side, resting his head against the vampire's shoulder. Using the hunters sudden desire to show affection to his advantage Aro turned his head so he could place a gentle kiss on his humans temple, nuzzling his cheek against the messy hair. Despite his cold-ish skin Aro’s lips were warmer than expected and after so much not enough physical contact Peter found himself craving some vampiric kisses. Regardless of the fact that he knew what the hunter was thinking, thanks to his gift, Aro decided to amp up his displays of affection a bit as he began to gently comb his fingers through the others hair, patiently waiting for Peter to make the first move. It didn’t take much longer after that, though, for Peter to start craning his neck so he could finally get a proper kiss; their lips molding more firmly together as the two turned to face each other so the kiss wouldn’t be quite as awkward. Reaching up, Aro gently cupped the vampire hunters face in his hands as Peter placed his on the vampire's waist. Both of their lips were insistent in their movements against each other as their bodies shifted ever so slightly closer together, their heads tilting to the side, allowing the kiss to deepen, a small groan escaping from Peter as Aro gently nipped at his bottom lip until he eventually relented and allowed the vampire’s tongue to enter his mouth as his fought back in a battle for dominance, quickly losing. Pulling away Peter took a moment to catch his breath before diving back into the kiss, allowing Aro to pull him down with him into the couch and wrap his arms around his neck as their tongues began to battle for dominance once again, Peter winning this time, free to explore the vampires mouth as his hand slid up inside the vampires shirt, gently caressing the swell of the other’s hip with his thumb as he moved down to kiss along the underside Aro’s jawline lingering over his almost non-existent pulse point. Everything was going great, that was until Peters phone went off with a text from Charlie’s mother about how her son was doing; having received a twisted ankle, a few broken ribs, along with a minor concussion from the fight, and that they’d just left the hospital did Aro’s mood seem to shift again, though this time it was much more subtle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of @julielilac gifset, even though this isn’t part of the gif set and I just wanted to write something kinda angsty.

Though the Charley text was a bit of a mood spoiler, on Aro’s part at least, it didn’t stop the two from continuing to make out, groping, dry humping, and all that good stuff, just minus the main event. It wasn’t until the movie was about to wrap up did the vampire and hunter finally pull apart, their clothing a disheveled mess. Sitting up Peter didn’t bother fixing his now splayed open robe as Aro smoothed out the wrinkles in his dress shirt and re-tucked it into the waist of his pants. Glancing over at the clock Peter saw that dinner time had rolled around so he grabbed his phone and ordered out, ‘cause there was still no Goddamn food in his house! When the delivery person arrived Aro was the one to answer the door, since Peter still hadn’t fixed his robe and was pretty much naked because of it, and bring the food into the small dining room. Setting the food on the table Aro took a seat at the opposite Peter contently watching the hunter as he ate. Once Peters dinner was finished the two migrated back into the living room the hunter pulling up Netflix on the T.V. so he could watch That 70’s Show (again, because why not. I fucking love Hyde) starting from season one and binging it until he was almost finished with it when he realised that it was well past midnight and with a nudge and a look from Aro he reluctantly got up to go to bed. This time, however, Peter remembered to actually close the stupid fucking blinds as he threw off his robe and got into bed while Aro settled in next to him, having slipped into one of Peters shirts and a pair of his rarely worn boxers.   
“Goodnight, darling” Aro said, leaning over to give the other a kiss on the cheek, that the hunter feigned disgust over   
“Fuck off” Peter grumbled, as he slipped underneath the covers   
Pulling the sheet up to his chin Peter closed his eyes and eventually fell into darkness, finding himself standing, dressed in full hunting garb, at the mouth of a cave, but the world around him didn’t seem quite right. Everything seemed like it wasn’t quite in focus, but it was such a subtle change that he wasn’t quite sure if that’s what was actually going on. Standing a few several feet back in the cave he spotted two vampires, a male and female, having a quiet conversation with each other; they both had dark hair that was similar in color to his, appeared to have been turned at around the same age as his parents were when they’d been killed, and had something oddly familiar about them but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. Even though he couldn’t pick up on what they were saying he could tell there was something off about their voices, it wasn’t because of the echo from the cave walls; it sounded like their voices had some kind of a subtle reverb to it. Grabbing his shotgun Peter went to make sure it was loaded when he felt a sense of dread filtering through him the moment he began coming up with a plan of attack. He could also feel his heart rate starting to pick up as a type of pressure, that wasn’t quite pain but also wasn’t really a numbing sensation, began to blossom in his chest. Taking a deep breath Peter held his gun at the ready, jumping out of his hiding spot ready to shoot only to see that his targets had vanished and in their place was a very large bonfire. Laying inside of the flames were Jane and Alec, the former on her back and the latter was face down, their bodies bloodied and looking like they’d been wiped with some kind of bladed whip or razor ended flog. Taking a step closer Peter saw that Jane’s eyes were still open and staring blankly up at the ceiling when they suddenly focused on him, looking at him desperately as she reached out for him with a shaky arm, tears forming in her eyes. Setting his shotgun on the ground Peter tried to reach into the fire and grab Janes hand so he could pull her out of the flames, but they were too strong and even if there had been a fire extinguisher or something else he could use to put it out with nearby they would be useless as the fire had grown far too large for one man to be able to put it out themselves. Grabbing his shotgun Peter reluctantly turned away, heading further into the cave because he knew there was no way he could help either of them. It didn’t get any better the further back into the cave he got because barely five feet away was another body laying in a puddle that appeared to be made up of all of the blood that their body could hold. Taking a step closer he saw that the body was Charlie’s, a deep mystery injury to his neck that he couldn’t quite make out exactly what it was because of all of the blood that was bubbling out of the younger man's neck and mouth. Upon seeing Charlie’s body the world around Peter became more out of focus and the distortion of the raging fire behind him and the gurgling that was coming from Charley got worse. Tripping over his own two feet Peter scrambled to get as far away from the carnage as quickly as he possibly could, not paying any attention to where he was going; soon becoming hopelessly lost. Eventually, he came upon a deep cavern inside of the cave; unfortunately, he hadn’t noticed the path that he’d been running down was quickly coming to an abrupt end and he soon found himself falling over a cliff, taking a tumble down the rough slope, only stopping once his body slammed into a column of stalagmites with a pained grunt. Grabbing at the sides of his head with both of his hands Peter tried to get it to stop spinning and his vision to re-focus. Getting up to his knees the hunter managed to notice some movement out of the corner of his eye and, once he turned his head to get a look at what was happening, was left watching helplessly as Jerry ripped Aro’s head clean off his body, a geyser of blood erupting from the neck stump as his body fell to the ground with a thud that seemed to echo throughout the suddenly silent cave. Without thinking Peter ran out from behind his hiding spot and over to Aro, kneeling in front of his head, looking at it desperately, wanting to do something, anything, but his brain froze and he was left staring at the decapitated head.   
“Well, well, well look who finally decided to show up” Jerry said, circling Peter  
Dandridge's appearance was different from the last time he’d seen him, he now looked a bit like the wendigos from Until Dawn with an extremely emaciated body, limbs that looked roughly twice as long as they had been before, and a face that looked stuck halfway between his normal face and his vampiric one with chunks of flesh peeling away to reveal hints of his skull.  
“You couldn’t save your parents, you couldn’t save your protege, and you sure as hell couldn’t save your lover or his kids” Jerry said, his voice becoming so distorted with each passing word that it became difficult to understand what he was saying   
“You sonuvabitch” Peter growled, pulling out his stake gun   
“Really now, has that thing ever worked before?”  
“Shut up!” Peter said, feeling the beginning of tears forming in his eyes   
Pulling the trigger Peter managed to hit Jerry dead center in the heart, the injury causing the flesh of his body too, instead of bursting into flames and ash, start slowly melting away as a thick foam like slime began oozing out of him.   
“Peter” a voice called out weakly  
“Charlie?” Peter asked looking around confused   
“I’m here, buddy” Charley said, slumped forward, staggering into the cavern   
“But I saw you” Peter said looking beyond confused “you were dead”  
“Well” Charley said, straightening out his posture so Peter could get a good look at him in all of his turned glory “I mean you’re not technically wrong”   
“Oh, shit!” Peter said holding his stake gun at the ready  
“Yeah” Charley said curling back his upper lip  
“So what now?” Peter asked taking a step back  
“What do you think, Pete?”   
“Right. Dumb question”   
Taking aim Peter fired off his stake gun again and again and again until he was out of ammo, unfortunately he wasn’t able to get a direct hit to Charlies heart. Chucking the empty gun at the others head Peter was able to distract the vampire long enough for him to grab a spare stake from his belt and use it as a melee weapon. Since his vision still hadn’t come into focus the hunter was left basically taking stabs in the dark, giving Charley plenty of opportunities to attack back, but all he did was give scratch Peter deep enough to draw blood right before the hunter managed to stab him right through the heart; leaving him standing there watching as Charlie’s body turned to ash. Dropping to the ground the hunter felt himself going numb as he looked at Aro’s body unaware that the two vampires he’d seen when he’d first gotten to the cave had dropped down from the top of the cave, both of them having been drawn out by his blood, pouncing on and pinning him to the ground, Peter recognizing who they were just as they began tearing into him. Even though he wasn’t asleep Aro had relaxed back into the bed and was resting his eyes, enjoying the silence, when he was almost kicked out of the bed by Peter and his flailing limbs, the hunter looking like he was trying to fight off an unseen force. Sitting up quickly Aro took a firm grip of the others arms to prevent them from striking him in the face again; thankfully this seemed to be enough of a jolt to Peters senses to get him to wake up. Shooting up fast enough to give himself whiplash, Peter felt the pressure in his chest turning into outright pain, forcing him to rip one of his arms free and grab at his chest with a shaky hand, the pain causing his lungs to feel like they were unable to take in any oxygen, regardless of how hard he was breathing. Releasing the hold he had on the others arm Aro gently pulled Peter close to him, moving the humans head to rest in the crook of his neck, holding him close as he took a tight hold of the hunter's hand to help keep him grounded in reality. Ripping his hand out of the vampires grip Peter wrapped his arms tightly around Aro’s waist, taking an iron grip on the back of his shirt. Feeling fresh tears soaking through the shirt and onto his skin Aro embraced Peter back just as tightly, keeping him secure in his hold.  
“It’s alright, Vincent” Aro said softly, gently petting Peters hair “they’re safe. You’re safe. Everything's alright, dear, I’ve got you. I’m here”   
“I couldn’t help them” Peter said with a quivering voice   
“It’s not your fault”   
“I could’ve tried—”  
“There was nothing you could do”   
“But I...”  
“You were just a child” Aro said, nuzzling his cheek against the top of Peters head   
His attempts to comfort Peter worked as he could feel the tension in the others body beginning to ebb away as he quietly reciting poetry to him and gently rubbed his back as his human drifted off to sleep in the vampires embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had passed since Charley sent Peter a text asking if he could come over, which the hunter had no problem with, not really thinking about how Aro would feel about it as over the last few days he hadn’t given any indication that he was still upset about the kiss. However, once Charley did get to his house he could instantly pick up on the disdain Aro was harboring for the young man and was immediately worried that he’d made a terrible mistake and put Charlie’s life in real immediate danger. Thankfully, Aro seemed to have some form of control over his jealousy as instead of attacking Charley he chose to grab hold of Peters waist, pulling him into a hard kiss before walking away, casting a cold piercing look at the young man as he left.   
“So” Charley started from his seat by the fireplace “what’s going on with you and that guy with long black hair?”   
“What?” Peter asked, turning around, glass of alcohol in hand, walking back over to his chair from the bar  
“Is he your boyfriend?” Charley asked, sounding somewhat hopeful  
“Are you high or have you finally lost your fucking mind?”  
“He grabbed you by the waist and kissed you!” Charley pointed out bluntly   
“He’s got a really shitty sense of humor” Peter said, taking a drink from his glass  
“Really, because it didn’t look like a joke to me. It looked more like a possessive gesture... kinda like he was marking his territory”  
“Alright!” Peter exclaimed, slightly frustrated “do I fuck him? Yes, but I’d hardly call him my, boyfriend”   
“Look it doesn’t matter who he is or what your relationship is like, I’m not gonna judge you”   
“Oh, but you really should” Peter sighed, slouching further into his seat  
“Why?” Charley asked cocking an eyebrow   
“Because he’s a vampire, Charlie, a goddamned bloodsucker” Peter said as Charley buried his face in his hands “and I know what you’re gonna say but I can’t kill him or the twins. I just can’t”   
“What twins?” Charley asked, his head shooting up out of his hands so he could look at Peter  
“...Nevermind” Peter said quickly, turning away from the young man  
“No! No never mind, Peter” Charley said, sitting up straight, gripping the armrest with both hands “what twins? Are, are you talking about those two that were at Jerry’s lair!? They were vampires too?”  
“They were twelve when they were turned, Charlie! Still technically babies”   
“Twelve makes them almost teenagers not babies, Peter!” Charley said making jabbing motions towards Peter with his hand to emphasize his point  
“Will you stop saying my name like that!”  
“Like what, Peter!” Charley exclaimed, his voice raising a few octaves  
“Like I’m some kind of, of irrational corpse humping, anemic vein munching sympathising lunatic!”   
“Maybe it’s because that’s exactly what you’re being right now!”  
“Well I’m sorry that I don’t want to kill some kids whose only crime was growing up in a village that tried to murder them, Charlie!”   
“I’m sorry what now?” Charley asked, his voice squeaking a bit, all of the annoyance and anger vanishing from his expression, replaced with shock and confusion   
“Their village tried to burn them at the stake because they thought Jane and Alec were witches and Aro didn’t have any other choice but to change them in order to save their lives”  
There was a long moment of silence as Charley sat dumbfounded in his seat digesting the sudden attempted child murder information that he’d just had thrown at him as Peter took the opportunity to down the entirety of his drink in one gulp before getting up to refill his glass.  
“Can we” Charley started, staring up at the ceiling, looking like he was desperately trying to rid himslef of the notion of child murder from his memory “can we please turn the conversation back to the dark haired guy?”  
“Yeah” Peter sighed heavily, plopping back down in his chair   
“So how did this... thing start?”   
“We met a few years ago when I was hunting a pair of brother vampires up in Virginia and right after I killed one of them Aro, Jane, Alec, and I think four others showed up, but I was able to escape before they spotted me, or so I thought. Aro did see me and he later managed to track me down at the hotel I was staying at”  
“Did he try to kill you?” Charley asked   
“No” Peter said, shaking his head “I wasn’t sure what he wanted, but I don’t think it was to kill me; he might have wanted to turn me but he hasn’t really made any attempt to do that”  
“Why?” Charley asked, just looking more confused   
“I’m not sure” Peter said, taking another drink from his glass “but my best guess is that he’s tired of his day to day life and he wants to shake things up a bit, like being with a human makes him feel alive or somethin’”  
“I still can’t believe you’re sleeping with a vampire! What if he falls for you and wants to keep you with him forever?”  
“Don’t be dramatic. Everything’s gonna be fine. It’s just sex”  
“So what, whenever you two meet up you fuck and then he leaves?”  
“Eh, not exactly”  
“So he is your boyfriend?”  
“No! He lives in Italy, it’s not practical for him to show up, stick around for a few hours just to leave right after. Why are you so insistent on me being in a relationship?”  
“Because you’re an alcoholic”   
“And how exactly are those two things connected?”  
“Because if you do get a partner then you’ll have someone to keep an eye on you 24/7”  
“I’m an adult, I know how to take care of myself”   
“Do you?”  
“Fuck off”  
“Alright, I’m sorry” Charley said, holding up his hands in a sign of surrender, letting a bit of a pause linger before speaking again “so I’ve heard reports of the bodies of decapitated women showing with all their blood drained up in Iowa”   
“Are you sure you’re up for another hunt this soon?”   
“Yeah” Charley said, waving him off “I’ll be fine”   
“If you say so” Peter shrugged “let’s meet up in a few days to strategize and then go from there”  
“Sure” Charley said, getting up to leave the house   
Peter let out a groaning sigh before muttering under his breath “I still need to go out and buy groceries”   
“Have fun with that” Charley said, grabbing his jacket “see ya later”   
“Yeah, bye” Peter said as he heard the front door close “shit”   
Getting out of his chair Peter walked over to the bar, refreshing his drink and grabbing a notebook so he could write himself out a grocery list. Digging through his drawers he tried to find a usable pen he could write with when he saw that Aro was now back in the room with him not looking happy at all.  
“Christ” Peter said, jumping a bit at Aro’s sudden appearance in the room along with the icy expression on his face “what’s wrong this time?”  
“Are you sure it’s wise going out on a hunt with him?” Aro said, venom dripping from his voice “after all his is still quite young and inexperienced. I doubt he would be of much help if something were to go wrong”  
“Oh for the love of, are you still going on about that kiss?” Peter asked, slamming his glass onto the bar counter “I told you that meant nothing, it was just a knee jerk reaction ‘cause I thought he was dead”  
“So was he your Snow White waiting to be awoken by a kiss then?”  
“Go to hell!” Peter almost shouted   
“Oh, I’ve been there, thank you. I found it quite lovely” Aro said, surprisingly calmly   
“Did you go there with your wife?”   
“I’ve already told you, Vincent, she and I are no longer together”   
“And why the hell should I believe that? After all you do spend most of your time in that castle with her!”  
“And you spend all of your time in the same city as Charlie”  
“You know what, if you have such a fuckin’ problem with it the. why don’t you just leave!”   
“...Fine” Aro stated coldly   
As he started to slowly make his way out of the house, Aro kept his icy gaze focused solely on Peter as the hunter held his ground, not taking the step back his mind was screaming at him to take. Despite the attempt to steal his nerves the hunter still flinched when he heard the front door slam shut with what sounded like enough force to crack something, either in the frame or the door itself. Letting out the breath he’d been holding in Peter grabbed the glass he’d been drinking from and threw it as hard as he could against the far wall, not caring about the broken glass that now littered his floor, before pulling out an unopened bottle of Midori from the shelf behind the bar and broke open it’s seal, downing a third of it in one go as he went in search of something, anything, stronger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found out that Chris Sarandon and I are from the same state and in honor of that I figured I’d write him into this with a what if scenario where og Peter Vincent didn’t have his mirror prop on him when Amy and Evil Ed asked him to help convince Charlie that Jerry wasn’t a vampire and never saw that he had no reflection, therefore the two never teamed up. On a side note how cool would it have been if his camo character had been turned into a vampire when Colin Ferrall bit him and when the climax happen he’s mixed in with everyone else remake Jerry turned.

The next day Charley came back to Peters home with a folder of all of the information he’d managed to gather on the Iowa vampire, which was of the police reports on the bodies of men and women along with a report some kid had made stating that his neighbor was the one responsible for their deaths, claiming he was a vampire, and the missing person reports for the kid that made the vampire report, his girlfriend, and best friend. Stepping into the house Charley saw that the inside was even more of a mess than it had been the previous day, nothing, aside from the glass cup that had been thrown against the wall, was broken, but some things had been knocked over, though it didn’t look like it was because of a fight the clutter seemed to deliberate.   
“Peter?” Charley called out into the house, looking down at the broken glass   
“Yeah, yeah” Peter said, walking out of the bathroom, looking like he hadn’t slept at all last night, eyes red, puffy, and dead inside, and even though he reeked of alcohol he was holding himself like he was completely sober “I’m here”   
“There’s broken glass on your floor” Charley said, pointing at the glass   
“I dropped it last night” Peter said, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger   
“Anything else happen?”   
“Not really” Peter said, noticing the folder Charley was holding “what’s that?”   
“Stuff about the Iowa vampire” Charley said holding out the folder “who’s name is also apparently Jerry”   
“Huh” Peter said, taking the file along with a seat on his couch so he could flip through the papers “well, Jerry is a very inconspicuous name”   
“I guess” Charley said, taking a seat as well “I did gave my friend Ed a pretty hard time when he told me who was responsible for killing Amy”   
“Yeah” Peter said, looking over the missing persons reports “I never would’ve guessed that a Jerry was the one that killed my parents”   
“Is this everything you could find about this guy?” Peter asked setting down the folder “did you look up his address and see if it’s still occupied?”   
“Yes and no” Charley said, watching Peter get up so he could grab his laptop “Let’s see what we can find out” Peter said booting it up “what’s the address?” pulling the folder closer he flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for, typing it into the search engine “looks like the house was abandoned a few months after his neighbor disappeared so Iowa’s a dead end”   
“Maybe you’ll find something with one of the missing person names?” Charley suggested   
“Already on it” Peter said, picking one of the three names on the missing persons report, getting a hit on one of them for a house that was recently brought up in West Virginia “there’s no picture, but the first and last names for Edward match so I’d say it’s worth looking into” he jotted down the houses address and state   
A few days later they found themselves driving across the Ohio River, making their way up and down a bunch of hills and around about a bajillion turns until they came upon the sparsely populated and forested area that the house had been built on.   
“Who ever paved these fuckin’ roads must’ve been drunk off their asses” Peter grumbled to himself as he pulled onto a road that was surrounded by trees   
The houses along the road were sparse and far between, sizable enough to easily fit at least four vampires along with their victims. Close to the end of the street was a house that, from the outside, looked as if it might have been abandoned, especially considering that some of the windows were deliberately blacked out, but there was a jeep parked out front and it looked like the grass had recently been mowed and raked of fallen leaves.   
“Are you sure you’re alright, Peter?” Charley asked as he noticed the dead look behind Peters eyes was still very present   
“Yeah” Peter said, parking the car a ways away from the house, finding a spot where they could hide it from view of the road “I’m fine”   
“Are you sure?” Charley asked, glancing over at Peter “‘cause you seem pretty distracted”   
“I said I was fine!” Peter snapped   
“Alright, jeez”   
“Just get the shit out of the trunk” Peter said, stepping out of the car and slamming the door shut   
“Oh boy” Charley sighed exasperatedly, getting out of the car as well Opening the trunk Charley grabbed both of their duffle bags tossing Peters to the older man as he pulled his crossbow out from his and loaded an arrow into it.   
“So how do you want to do this?” Charley asked   
“I’ll take the basement and you see if you can get to the second floor if not, then focus on the first and we can converge to search the second together” Peter said, loading up his shotgun   
“Alright” Charley said, disappearing into the tree so he could sneak his way around to the back of the house   
With his shotgun now loaded and Charley out of sight Peter pulled his flask out of his duffle bag and brought it up to his lips, only putting it away once it was almost empty. Cocking the gun he also made his way into the trees as well, though he kept closer to the road than Charley was. When he got to the house he quickly spotted a storm door along its side that he could use to get into the basement. Thankfully it didn’t have a lock on it, so getting in would be no problem. Walking down the steps Peter saw that the basement was full of the type of clutter you get when you’ve just moved into a new house, but despite that he could still see movement a couple feet away. Slipping away from the steps he crept towards the movement and spotted Jane sitting on the ground, scooting away from another vampire that was stabbing at the air in front of her with a large kitchen knife. Despite the fact that the knife shouldn’t have been able to do any actual damage to her, she was still holding up her arms to cover her head because watching a knife coming at your face was not a fun thing to watch. Taking aim Peter shot at the spiky haired vampire, hitting him in the back of the shoulder, forcing him to scurry away and take shelter in the clutter of the basement. Running up to Jane Peter saw the cut on her forearm, deep enough that it reached straight down to the bone, an almost black colored blood seeping out of the wound.   
“Shit” Peter said, getting on his knees so he could get a better look at the cut “he must’ve soaked the blade in holy water, you aren’t healing yourself. Fuck!” straightening his spine, he quickly pulled off his trench coat and ripped off one of the sleeves, using it to dress the wound, hoping that the pressure would stop the blood flow “where’s your brother?”   
“I’m not sure” Jane started, looking away embarrassed “I fell through a weak spot in the floor and we got separated”   
“Alright” Peter said, putting his trench coat back on “come on let’s go find him”   
Taking hold of Jane's hand, which she surprisingly had no objection to, they ventured further into the basement carefully scanning over the coffins and other clutter that littered the room keeping a careful look out for anything. When they got to the stairs, Peter was about to take the lead up them when a vampire with light brown hair jumped out at them from the shadows and pouncing on him, knocking the hunter to the ground.   
“Fuck!” Peter grunted, pushing his shotgun up against her neck to keep the vampire's elongated mouth and fangs away from his neck “get off of me, you dumb bitch” he used the butt of the shotgun to knock her off of and away from him   
Unfortunately for Peter, her recovery time was much quicker than his and she was back up on her feet before he could even sit up. Thankfully for him, though, Jane had decided to give him a hand and used her ability on the other vampire as she collapsed back onto the ground and the agony of being lit aflame, minus the actual fire, spread across her nervous system. Finally getting to his feet Peter grabbed one of the stakes on his belt, about to stab it into the vampire's heart when someone knocked over a stack of wooden boxes onto the vampire hunter and Jane, giving the other vampire a chance to escape.   
“Shit” Peter said, kicking the boxes away “are you alright?”   
“Yeah” Jane said also kicking away some boxes   
“Here” Peter said, handing Jane a revolver he had strapped to his ankle as a backup for encase his shot gun failed “it won’t do much but you can at least stall them for a bit. Maybe you can even blind them if you get some lucky enough shots off”   
“How do I use it?” Jane asked, looking over the weapon   
“First, grip it with both hands” Peter said taking both of her hands and placing them in the proper positions “keep your arms straight out and then cock it by pulling this back with your thumb” he pointed at the hammer “look down the barrel and through the site and then pull the trigger once you’ve found your target”   
“Got it” Jane said, looking genuinely excited about the prospect of shooting someone   
Taking Janes hand again Peter brought her up to the main floor of the house just as Charley ran down from the second, stopping in his tracks when he spotted Jane; who was peeking out from behind Peter, looking at him with such unadulterated murderous hate that Charley found himself more than terrifying, especially considering it was coming from this tiny twelve year old girl.   
“Have you found anyone?” Peter asked Charley   
“I think there’re, like, walkways behind the walls” Charley said, not taking his eyes off Jane “‘cause I’ve been hearing people walking around and talking, but I haven’t seen anyone”   
“Well, crawl spaces behind the wall would explain how those two in the basement got away so quickly” Peter said as Alec rounded a corner   
“Jane!” Alec exclaimed, running over to his sister “have you seen Dimitri or Felix?”   
“No. You got separated too?” Jane asked   
“Kinda, we ran into this guy and they stayed behind to take care of him, but I don’t know how well that fight will go since he’s a ghoul or something else like that” Alec shrugged   
“What a nice surprise” a vampire that was older than the ones in the basement said, appearing at the top of the steps “I wasn’t expecting visitors” he noticed the Volturi symbols the twins wore around their necks and seemed to hesitate “to what do I owe this honor”  
“We had received a copy of the report your neighbor had made about you back in Iowa” Jane said   
“Ah, yes. Amy. Edward come out” Jerry called out into the house “we have guests” the two vampires from the basement stepped out of the living area “what would you like to know?”  
“What have you done about your neighbor?”  
“Well, I had given Charley the opportunity to forget about me, but he refused, so when he got his friends involved I had no choice but to turn all three of them”   
“And what happened to Charlie?” Jane asked  
“He seemed to have a difficult time adjusting to being one of our kind so my roommate Billy had to dispose of him, and who are these two?” he motioned to Peter and Charlie, taking careful stock of their weapons   
“They are not associated with us” Jane said   
There was a tense moment that seemed to last for hours and it was only broken when Ed grabbed an empty cardboard box and chucked it at Peters head. Then all hell seemed to break loose as he began his wolf transformation. Returning Peters favor from earlier Jane held up the revolver and used it to shoot out the large stained glass window at the top of the stairway, creating enough holes for the entire pane to fall away so the sun’s light could filter through. Alec decided to lend a hand as well using his ability on Ed, the numbing ability mixed with the mid-transformation shape shift left him disoriented and no longer aware of his surroundings as he thrashed his way directly into the beam of sunlight. Amy was taken out almost as easily by Charley with a lucky shot directly through her heart with a holy water tipped arrow as she attempted to tackle him to the ground, leaving Jerry as the only one left. Wanting to get away from the sun as quickly as possible Jerry turned into a monstrous looking bat and tried to fly away, only to have Charley jump up and tackle him to the ground. However, the bat was able to quickly overpower him and roll them so that he was on top, biting at the young hunter so he could get away. Unfortunately, he only had enough time to block the attack with his arms.   
“Ow!” Charley exclaimed, ripping his arm out of Jerrys bat mouth “the fucker bit me!”   
Grabbing one of the antique lamps Peter whacked bat Jerry in the side of the head with it, knocking him back far enough for his face to be forced into the beams of sunlight. Letting out an inhuman shriek Jerry began to thrash violently until he was able to get away from the hunters, as Charley had grabbed hold of his neck to keep him in place, and make his escape for the basement. Following the vampire down a floor and over to the only closed casket Charley grabbed a hammer and used it to smash out every window he could find down there to allow the afternoon sun to filter in as Peter got to work figuring out how to break the lock on the coffin. Having lost patience with his attempt at picking the lock Peter grab a crowbar and jammed it into the crack of the caskets opening, using the weight of his body as he pushed down on the bar. Fortunately, this was enough to break the lock and have the top swing open as Peter collapsed to the ground. Even though the basement was full of natural light the coffin had been strategically placed so that even with all of the light none of it was touching him. Glancing at each other both Peter and Charley ran to the back of the casket and shoved it over so Jerry tumbled out of it, directly into the sun, his body bursting into green flames. Running back up to the main floor Peter grabbed Jane and Alec and got them out of the building as the green flames of Jerry’s burning corpse began spreading to the rest of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

With the house of vampires now dead the two hunters, plus the twins, made the drive to the small cabin Peter had rented a few miles away from where they were. When they got there Charley immediately went and locked himself in his chosen room, barricaded himself inside, if the sound of something heavy scraping against the floor was anything to go by. Pulling Jane with him back into the small bathroom, Alec following close behind, Peter undid the knot he’d tied into his ripped off sleeve so he could take another look at the cut; it had healed up a bit, so there was no more bone visible, but it was still pretty deep and, if she was human, definitely would have needed stitches.  
“Shit” Peter swore, rolling up the sleeve of Janes dress, bringing her arm over to the sink “maybe this will help” he turned on the faucet, letting the water flow over the cut, hoping that it would wash away any remaining holy water so she could properly heal herself “Alec, can you get the first aid kit from the living room?”   
“Sure” Alec said, using his superhuman speed to move from the bathroom and back in less than a second with the first aid kit in hand “what do you need”   
“Hand me the gauze” Peter said, using a towel to pat away the water  
“Here” Alec said, pulling out the requested item   
Taking the gauze Peter gently wrapped it around Janes arm, wanting to re-wrap the cut not only to cover it but also because there was still some blood leaking out and he wanted to keep some type of pressure on it for the same reasons as before. As Peter was dressing his sister's injury Alec had decided to look through the medical bag when he found a pair of fake fangs.   
“Where’d you get these from?” Alec asked, pulling out the fangs  
“I’m not sure where those came from” Peter said, securing the end of the wrap   
“Can I have them?” Alec asked   
“Sure”   
Regardless of how long he'd been a vampire for Alec was still twelve, so he took the neon green fangs and immediately put them in his mouth despite the unamused look his sister gave him as he walked out of the small room. Flexing her fingers and rolling her wrist Jane testing the tightness of the gauze when something on the counter caught her eye.   
“Is this yours?” Jane asked, holding up a bottle of black nail polish   
“Yeah” Peter said, taking notice of the way she was looking at it, drawing out his next words a bit “do you want me to paint your nails for you?”   
Jane didn’t answer him instead, just staring at him as she handed him the bottle. Even if Peter’s not an illusionist, therefore not needing to adopt a gothic aesthetic, in this story he still enjoyed painting his nails black and applying liner to his eyelids on occasion, so he had no trouble painting hers or giving her eyeliner a bit more of an elaborate flare. Walking out into the living room the two saw Alec sitting on the floor, looking through the small pile of video games Charley had packed for the two to play to pass the time if the hunt had taken any longer than it had. Walking over to the T.V. Peter hooked the game station up to it and got everything set up as Alec walked over to him with his chosen game. Putting in Super Smash Bro’s the hunter explained how the controls worked as he walked back over to the couch handing one of the controls over to Alec so the two could play.   
“Jane thought Jerry was cute” Alec said, out of nowhere after a few rounds of the game  
“Alec!” Jane exclaimed, a light blush spreading across her cheeks   
“She liked his butt” Alec chuckled, grabbing a pillow that he could use as a shield   
“Stop it” Jane growled, glaring at her brother  
“If you weren’t there she would’ve tried to talk him into joining the Volturi” Alec said, holding the pillow in front of his face   
“Shut your stupid face!” Jane shrieked, the blush having darkened and spread to the rest of her face, trying to rip the pillow away so she could properly attack Alec   
Peter may not have had any biological siblings, but he had many foster brothers and sisters and despite his self isolative tendencies and mild distrust of his foster families there were many moments like this shared between him and them that brought a smile to his face seeing that even though Jane and Alec had been changed into monsters they were still able to share moments like this together.  
“Come on, Alec, don’t rat on your sister like that” Peter said   
“Why not?” Alec chuckled “Aro’s gonna find out anyway”   
“How about we do something else?” Peter suggested, looking around the room “like play some cards”   
Over the years the other Volturi members had taught the twins a lot of adult things, how to fight, sew, ect., but never things like how to play things like Black Jack or pool or really anything that could be used to gamble with. So grabbing his of deck of cards Peter sat them at the kitchen table and explained the rules of, and how to play poker as he dealt out the cards. After a handful of rounds Peter forced himself to go to bed, slipping out of his straps as he flopped into bed, only to wake up a few hours later from a nightmare, that was nowhere near as severe as the one he’d had a few days ago, and immediately reached out for the other side of the bed, searching for the body he was expecting to find next to him when he remembered what had happened and where he was, when he was struck with the overwhelming need to run out of the bedroom and check on the twins, spotting them sitting on the couch, in the dark, happily playing Super Smash Bros. together. Letting out a sigh of relief Peter ran both of his hands through his hair when he heard the lock on the front door tumbling unlocked. Slipping back into the bedroom, he grabbed his revolver and just as he was about to take aim at the door Aro stepped through the threshold. The two looked at each other for a long time, neither one saying a word to the other, just staring, feeling like they were both frozen to the spot and that time had stopped moving. Peter felt his blood run cold in both overwhelming bewilderment and fear as it was obviously Charley was in the cabin with them; after all, why would he need two suitcases and he could probably smell Chars blood. And he was the whole reason for the two’s fight. Their attention was finally drawn away from the other by Jane and Alec pausing their game. Turning to the twins Aro walked over to them, taking a seat on the couch next to them, while keeping Peter in his sight out of the corner of his eye as the hunter watched him. Holding up his hand Aro gently took Janes in his so he could get a look at her injured arm, removing the wrap looking at the now completely healed cut.   
“Come along” Aro said in almost a whisper, unable to look at Peter after having read Jane's thoughts  
“Bye, Peter” Alec said, as he and the two other vampires walked out of the cabin  
“Bye” Peter said softly, watching them leave   
“Christ” Charley said, peeking his head out of his room “I could feel that tension from my room” Peter gave him a confused look “yeah” he moved himself so he was sitting on top of the dresser he’d moved to block the door with “I didn’t realize the door opened outward instead of in when I moved the dresser”  
“How did you not notice that?” Peter asked  
“I don’t know!” Charley said shrilly “maybe I was too distracted by the fear of being murdered in my sleep by Jane”  
“Yeah that is somethin’ to be worried about”  
“So what happened with you and the dark haired guy anyway?” Charley asked “you two seemed fine a few days ago”  
“Shit happens” Peter sighed, walking into the kitchen to grab the unopened bottle of sangria he snatched from Jerrys before they left because he just couldn’t let it go to waste now could he  
“It’s three in the morning, Peter” Charley said, watching as Peter put the bottle to his lips, downing as much of it as he could in one go “ok”


	7. Chapter 7

When they got back to Nevada, Charley being the one to drive them back as Peter had driven up to West Virginia and because he may not have been completely sober when they started the journey back, the young man was the first one to be dropped off, he and Peter swapping seats so the older hunter could get back home and drink himself into another stupor. A couple days later, Peter managed to drink all of the alcohol in his house and found himself lying in a pitch black room, all of the lights off and curtains drawn closed, dressed in only his underwear face unshaven with the beginnings of a beard, empty cans of forties littering the coffee table. When someone knocked on the door.  
“Go away” Peter called out from where he lay sprawled out on his couch as there was another knock “I said go away!”   
“You know” Mrs. Brewster said, walking into the house, carrying a brown bag “with your profession you’d think you’d do a better job of keeping your doors locked”   
“What do you want?”   
“Charley told me that you needed groceries” Mrs. Brewster said, placing the bags on the bar “so I figured I’d go out and get you some as a thank you for keeping my boy safe”   
“Oh” Peter said, propping himself up on his elbows “thanks”   
“So what happened here?” Mrs. Brewster asked, walking over to the windows so she could open the blinds “it’s like a pigsty in here”   
“Nothing really” Peter said, sitting up, eyes very bloodshot   
“Right” Mrs. Brewster said, placing her hands on her hips, having decided not to open the blinds do to the state of Peters eyes “well, judging by the state of your house, I’m guessing you don’t have any plans for later” Peter grumbled something “you wanna join Charley and me for dinner tonight?”   
“...Sure”   
“We’ll see you at six then” Mrs. Brewster said, walking out of the house   
“Yeah” Peter sighed, flopping back down onto the couch  
“Are you safe to drive?” Mrs. Brewster asked right before she stepped outside   
“Yeah, I ran out of alcohol yesterday”   
“Good!”   
Glaring up at the ceiling Peter was trying to work up the motivation he needed to get up and take a shower when his phone began ringing. Groaning loudly he rolled off of the couch and onto the floor, the movement causing his head to spin, as he blindly searched through the clutter of cans for his phone finding it just in time to keep it from going to voicemail.   
“What?” Peter answered, having put the phone on speaker so he could lay it on his chest as he lay on the floor   
“Hi, Peter” Jane said on the other end   
“Hey!” Peter said, sitting up, grabbing his phone so he could hold it up to his ear, having forgotten it was on speaker and almost dropping it when she spoke again “what’s up?”   
“What happened between you and Aro? He seems really upset”   
“H-he is?” Peter asked, feeling the beginnings of guilt building in the pit of his stomach   
“Yeah. He’s more, distant than normal”   
“Oh” Peter said softly, brows furrowed  
There was some commotion coming from the other end before Jane spoke again “I gotta go. I’ll call you back later, Peter”   
“Ok” Peter said, reluctantly hanging up   
Laying back flat on the ground Peter stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts running a mile a minute, flip flopping back and forth between guilt, regret, anger, more guilt, and sadness. Eventually he managed to pry himself out of his bubble of self loathing and off the floor, shuffling his way back to his bathroom, hoping that a hot shower will clear his thoughts. Turning the water on full blast Peter slipped out of his underwear and stepped out into the hall to grab a towel as he waited for the water to warm up to his liking. Once steam had started to fog up the mirror, he stepped into the near scolding droplets of water, letting them soak through his hair and down to the bone before getting his shampoo. Without thinking Peter went to grab his eucalyptus scented body wash, but froze right before he wrapped his fingers around it, staring at the bottle as he knew it was something Aro enjoyed the scent of but after their fight he’d thought he’d hidden away all of the things that reminded him of the vampire. Wracking his brain Peter tried to think of anything else he may have missed as he suffered through a moment of existential panic before grabbing the barely touched bar of soap, using it to wash off the grime with. Once his body clean and skin the color of a boiled lobster he finally stepped out of the shower and dried off before walking over to the mirror, whipping away the steam Peter ran his hand over his cheek to feel his stubble. Grabbing his shaving cream he lathered it onto his face before going at the stubble with his cheap razor, leaving behind a few nicks and cuts that were then covered with bits of toilet paper. By the time Peter had finished cleaning himself and finally took a look at the clock, he realized that he was going to be late as he’d apparently spent more time than he’d thought disassociate from himself from his situation after Janes call and his enjoyment of the hot water. He barely had half an hour to get dressed and make the twenty minute drive to the Brewster house. Thankfully, he managed to get there five minutes after six, so not that late, just as Mrs. Brewster had finished setting the table, and even though everything seemed to be fine Peter couldn’t shake the feeling that something else was going on.  
“So” Mrs. Brewster said, once dinner was almost finished“Charley told me you had a little spat with your boyfriend a few days ago”   
“What?” Peter asked, almost choking on his drink   
“Don’t bother looking for your keys” Mrs. Brewster said the moment it looked like Peter was about to bolt “I’ve hidden them when I got up to use the toilet earlier. You’re trapped here now, there is no escape. So” she clasped her hands together on top of the table “what happened? …Did it have anything to do with you kiss Charlie?”  
“That’s what started it” Peter finally admitted, after a long stare down with Mrs. Brewster   
“And?” Mrs. Brewster pressed  
“And” Peter growled “because he’s fuckin’ married!”   
“Is that why there’s a fist sized hole in your wall?” Charley asked, as Peter just stared at him, not saying anything “am I right? I’m right aren’t I” Peter still refused to say anything “you were being a jealous little baby weren’t you?”  
“Go to your room, Charlie” Mrs. Brewster said   
“Why?” Charley asked   
“Because you’re gonna be grounded that’s why”   
“Okay” Charley said, getting up to make a run for his room  
“Dumbass” Mrs. Brewster said, once her son was up in his room  
“What!?” Peter exclaimed   
“Not you. Charlie” Mrs. Brewster sighed “has... what’s his name?”  
“Aro”  
“Has Aro told you anything about what his relationship with his wife is like”  
“He keeps insisting that they’re no longer together but why should I believe that since they do still live together”  
“Well,” Mrs. Brewster said “maybe the reason he married her was because it’s what was expected of him back when they were turned and now with things changing and people becoming more open minded he’s realized that a wife isn’t exactly what he wanted. Have you ever asked him about his wife?”  
“No”   
“After what happened with Charley you should know how he feels so just sit down and talk to him about it”  
“I don’t know, Jane” Peter sighed, shaking his head  
“You’re both adults I’m sure you can work things out. Now go home and talk to him or else I’m gonna come down to your house and kick your ass into next week”  
“I’m not even sure if he’s still in America or if he’s gone back to Italy with the kids”  
“If he has gone home then that’ll give you some extra time to think about what you want to say to him”   
“Why would he come back after what happened?”   
“You could always call him”   
When Peter got back home the first thing he noticed was that things seemed to be a bit cleaner than they were when he’d left, with most of the cans having been thrown out. Walking over to the bar so he could hang his jacket on the back of one of the chairs he noticed the figure of a person sweeping up the shards of broken glass that had never gotten cleaned up.


	8. NSFW chapter

“Aro” Peter said, astonished at said vampires presence in his home after everything that had happened, having genuinely thought he’d gone back home to Volterra 

“Hello, Vincent” Aro said softly, dressed in a more casual attire of no suit jacket or tie, the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to expose his forearms 

“Wh-why are you here?”

“To talk” Aro said placing the dustpan full of glass on the coffee table “I realize that I can be quite difficult to deal with in certain situations” 

“And what exactly made you decide to swallow your pride and make the first move?”

“Jane convinced me to call Sulpicia and she believed it would be best if we sat down and had an actual conversation about what happened instead of just getting mad at eachother or else she threatened to fly over and lock us in a room together until we worked things out”

“Yeah that’s what Charlie's mom told me I should do too” Peter said, scratching the back of his neck “except she threatened to hurt me” 

“It seems like all we needed to be mature about this was a push from the outside” 

“I guess… Why’d you get married?” Peter asked, suddenly 

“We were using each other in a way I suppose” Aro mussed, looking down at the floor “having a wife would make me seem to be a man of stature and she was an orphan desperate for a family of her own”

“So, what, you just have a thing for orphans, then?” Peter asked

“I suppose” Aro chuckled, softly

“Look” Peter said, looking like he was trying to figure out how to word together his thoughts “I just want to know what kind of relationship you have now if you aren’t together anymore?” 

“Even if it isn’t romantic our bond is still rather strong. She stood by my side throughout my attempt to change the rules of the vampire world, despite the many difficulties and I couldn’t be more grateful for her support”

“Do you still love her?”

“Yes” Aro said and Peter immediately felt his heart constricting in his throat “but it’s the type of love that you would have for a member of your family, my feelings for you are far stronger” 

Without saying another word Aro and Peter approached the other. 

“I’ve missed you, Vincent” Aro whispered softly, embracing Peter

“Yeah” Peter said, wrapping his arms tightly around the vampire and resting his cheek against the top of the others head

After a long moment of the gentle contact Peter pulled back a bit, placing a hand on the vampire's cheek so he could tilt his head up for a kiss. At first it was a tender movement of their lips molded together, but quickly became more heated once they got their hands involved, groping at anything they could reach. Neither one could wait until they got back to the bedroom and plopped down on the couch together, Aro sitting in Peters lap. Pulling away from the kiss Peter got to work unbuttoning the vampire's shirt and throwing it onto the coffee table before allowing Aro to pull his shirt up and over his head. Instead of returning to kissing the vampire's lips Peter decided to attack the pale skin of Aro’s neck with his lips and gentle nips from his teeth, causing the other to moan softly, tilting his head back to allow the hunter more access to his neck. Moving one hand down to Aro’s lap Peter gently massaged one of the vampire's thighs while the other slid up his back to his ebony locks, taking a firm grip, keeping his head where Peter wanted it as he kissed every inch of the others neck he could reach. Trailing his lips upward, he kissed along the vampires jawline until he reached the others lips. Returning the kiss with fervour Aro lifted his hands so he could run them through the brown locks of hair, pulling an appreciative hum from the human. Keeping one hand running through Peters hair Aro traced as his other down his human's chest until he reached the bulge in the others lap. Canting his hips into the vampires touch, Peter moaned out as he was stroked through his pants giving Aro the chance to slip his tongue deep into his human’s mouth, exploring every crevice he could reach. Pulling back slightly from the kiss to nip at Peters bottom lip, accidentally biting the lip with more force than he’d intended to, drawing the hunter's blood. Pulling the bleeding lip into his mouth Aro began sucking and licking at it in an attempt to get as much of the red liquid as he could from what was offered. Suddenly Peter remembered that there was a bottle of lube hidden in the couch cushions from the last time they’d had sex in the living room. Reaching down into the couch Peter tried to find the bottle as Aro undid his belt and stood up just long enough for him to slip out of his pants and underwear before getting to work undoing the others jeans and slipping them off of his hips. When he finally found what he was looking for, popping open the cap Peter squirted some of the clear liquid onto his hand, slicking up his fingers before getting to work. Reaching behind Aro Peter slipped one of his fingers past his cheeks, smearing it around the puckered entrance before slipping one of his digits inside that was shortly joined by a second and then a third stretching him open, moving them around until he found what he was looking for, causing the vampire to gasp and arched his back as his prostate was relentlessly prodded, not stopping until Aros hips starting to meet his fingers and decided he was ready. Once Peter had removed his fingers Aro had taken the bottle of lube and squeezed a generous amount of it into his hand. Wrapping his lube covered hand around Peters cock, Aro stroked it a few times so he could spread the viscous substance along the hardened member before lining himself up and impaling himself onto it in one deep thrust, causing them both to moan. Gripping the back of the couch for more leverage Aro began moving, lifting and dropping his hips as Peter planted his feet more firmly on the ground so he could meet the others hips with his own thrusts, angling them just so, so that he was hitting his mark with every movement. Moving one hand from the vampires hip Peter took hold of Aro’s cock and started jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Connecting their lips once again, Aro slipped his tongue into Peter’s mouth the human rubbing his against the vampires. Both of them could feel the heat in their bellies growing larger and closer the longer their bodies moved together, until it finally boiled over causing them both to cry out as Peter came inside Aro and the vampire in long strips over their bellies. Panting Peter collapsed back into the couch as Aro slumped into him, wrapping his arms around the others neck as they basked in the postcoital bliss together. 

“How ya feeling?” Peter asked, massaging Aro’s hips

“Wonderful” Aro said, placing a kiss on Peters forehead “you?”

“Great” 

“...We should get cleaned up”

“Hm, not yet” Peter murmured, Aro humming in response and snuggling closer


End file.
